This Love
by SleepyHead
Summary: Naota's feelings on Haruko leaving him and coming back to him. This is a songfic to the song This Love by Maroon 5. My first songfic so please review nicely.


This Love  
  
A/N: I do not own the lyrics of This Love. The lyrics belong to Maroon 5. I also don't own Furi Kuri : FLCL. FLCL belongs to Gainax.  
  
A/N: I've had this on my mind for months now. I'm sorry if this idea has already been done. I haven't checked fanfiction.net for months. If it has been done tell me please. This is my first songfic.  
  
I was so high I did not recognize The fire burning in her eyes The chaos that controlled my mind Whispered goodbye and got on a plane Never to return again But always in my heart  
  
I remembered the day she left...She had a look in her eye. Not that crazy look or that look that would make me melt and submit to her. But a different look. A wild look, almost like desperation. Probably wanted Atomsk's power that bad. Or maybe.....that she knew she would leave soon....  
  
But I didn't recognize that look in her eyes. The mind blowing power of Atomsk and my own feelings for her clouded my mind. I could barely think. Seriously Atomsk's power was like an inferno. Couldn't make heads or tails of it. Probably why Haruko could of used it better. She thinks the same way...And then I decided to attack her...how much more stupid could I of been? Sure she was gonna kill me but so what? I loved her...which made me do the second mistake..kissing her. That single moment of clarity and I blow it.  
  
And after that she left...she said save it for next time? What next time...she wouldn't come again I thought. She would never return. Yet never leave either because she'd be in my heart forever...  
  
This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
My love for her has affected my life so much...After Junior High, I'm in High School. I don't concentrate in school and much rather try to play that guitar she left...In fact music is all I concentrate on anymore.  
  
I still haven't even dated yet. I keep holding out that torch of futile hope that she would return. I should know better. But I guess like she said to Amaro, "You are a million years underevolved." I guess we're like this. Always going for the hopeless things cause we don't know better.  
  
I tried my best to feed her appetite Keep her cumming every night So hard to keep her satisfied Just playing love like it was just a game Pretend to feel the pain Then turn around and leave again  
  
I tried my best to make sure she was happy. I let whatever she wanted out of my head. Even let her feed me to some dog thing to get Atomsk out and even let her have Atomsk instead of fighting her. But it was never enough. She even went to my father.. It was so hard to satisfy her.  
  
She only pretend that she knew what love. She probably didn't even love Atomsk. Just wanted his power. Same with me. I was just a mean to an end. In the end all she wanted was power...She would pretend to love me...In fact I am sick of that tired old line, "You were the one I saw first." For god's sake it was Mamimi that saw her first anyway. So what if she saw me first? It's not like she loved me. She only pretended to care about me. She would always leave right afterwards anyway...  
  
This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
But now she actually came back.... I couldn't believe it. But here she is in front of my house. And what's weirder is that she begging me to take her back... I know this love had taken its toll on me but I didn't know it would on her too. I can see her....she's crying. I can see her heart breaking..  
  
I was gonna take her back right then...but I remembered how she was like. She probably came back for something again. She's probably pretending to feel the pain of a real broken heart. But I know how it feels. I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't be hurt again. Not like that. I won't say goodbye again. But just as I was gonna say it you had to turn on those yellow eyes that I fell in love with and say "Please Ta-kun!" in that voice that made me feel so important and needed. And I just submitted to you. Like always....  
  
I'll fix those broken those things Repair your broken wings And make sure everything's alright My pressure on your hips Sinking my fingertips Into every inch of you Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
  
That night we did what I dreamed off for the past four years. What I wished for. To hear your screams of passion. To satisfy you. To be able to connect with you like I have never before. To finally for once, to put something in you instead of you pulling something out of me. I know this is what you wanted of me. And I gave it to you. But I wonder if it was the right thing. For now though...all I know....  
  
This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking front of me I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
...is that I love you.....  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. I might edit this later. Please review now though. 


End file.
